sltrongridfandomcom-20200214-history
DEIRDRE
"There is no appealing to her, she was programmed without compassion and feels nothing, the only thing that matters to her is executing her mission, she is truly the perfect soldier." - MATRIX Deiredre (pronounced Deardra), is a Sentry Program and loyal to CLU-2, she was brought in to monitor the Grid. Deirdre patrolled around most places on the grid, keeping everything in check, with a small amount of Black Guards under her command. When the situation called for it and the various factions tried to destroy him she acted as his bodyguard, showing off her lethal combat skills. In late March 2013, a storyline was created to bring back roleplayer Vashara Resident to Tron, the character DEIRDRE merged with MATRIX, creating one single entity known as DEIRDRIX. Early Life DEIRDRE was first rezzed in 1989 and started off as an ordinary Tank program, it wasn't until CLU 2 was corrupted that DEIRDRE changed and was among many kidnapped program's to be reprogramed as Military Programs serving in CLU 2's army. DEIRDRE surved CLU-2 loyally for two years, before she became a ruthless warrior; prior to that CLU-2 took little intrest in her and when he did he was only looking for a program that was useful enough to clean up the mess one of his prior sentry's had made, failing to stop a group of resistence programs. DEIRDRE was tested on five of her missions before gaining CLU's trust, after that she was upgraded to a full sentry, followed by being a commander in CLU-2's army below that of Rinzler. DEIRDRE in her time prior to 2005 won many battles against various rebel programs and groups however she failed several times to defeat a particular rebel faction, Underground Prime, which was making CLU-2 question himself about whether or not DEIRDRE should continue to be allowed a command. On one particular cycle, DEIRDRE on route to talking to CLU-2 about how she should handle the UGP leader MATRIX, DEIRDRE overheard CLU-2 stating he wanted to reprogram MATRIX to make use of her, possibly giving DEIRDRE's position to her instead. Feeling threatened, DEIRDRE rushed off to confront MATRIX near the sea of simulation, after gaining word from her spies on her location. DEIRDRE viciously fought MATRIX on her carrier ship which ended up leading to a Solar Sailor, DEIRDRE eventually won the battle by fatally stabbing MATRIX in the abdomen as they fell into the Sea of Simulation. MATRIX was instantly killed but not before her consciousness was downloaded into the sea and imprinted in DEIRDRE as she struggled to escape the sea, prior to being rescued by one of her sentry officers. After, DEIRDRE returned to CLU-2, she lied to him, by saying MATRIX tried to escape and had no choice but to kill her; suprisingly enough CLU-2 believed her false story and welcomed her back to the fold. From, then on DEIRDRE grew more ruthless and fought any program she suspected of wanting her position or had a hint of betrayal in them, unaware that MATRIX's consciousness was slowly taking control of her. Merging with MATRIX By 2006, DEIRDRE found herself always questioning CLU-2 or fighting him on important issues, CLU-2 during one cycle threatened to de-rezz her if she didn't stop. Fearing, that she be de-rezzed, DEIRDRE ran a system wide diagnostic on herself and discovered that part of MATRIX's consciousness had downloaded into. DEIRDRE fought MATRIX for control of her own body, but when MATRIX fully merged with her, now calling herself DEIRDRIX. When CLU-2 found out, he ordered DEIRDRE to be tracked down and derezzed as she was too dangerous and become corrupted by the enemy. DEIRDRIX was captured, only to escape CLU's command ship during a resistance raid by various renegade Marine Programs. Personality DEIRDRE displays a ruthless nature and if programs fall out of line or are caught resisting, she will kill them without hestiation or spare any mercy. Prior to her reconfiguration as a Sentry, DEIRDRE, was easy going, minded her own business and was very cleaver when it came to getting tasks done, which was one of the reasons she was kidnapped by CLU 2. Gallery DEIRDRE sitting.png|DEIRDRE sitting down in the End of Line Club DEIRDRE.png|DEIRDRE in the End of Line Club DEIRDRE_Screencap01.png|Screencap of DEIRDRE'S back while monitoring the Grid DEIRDRE_Sentrypoint.png|Front of DEIRDRE at Sentry Point DIERDRE'S Lightcycle.png|DEIRDRE's Light Cycle DEIRDRE'Shelmet.png|DEIRDRE'S Helmet DEIRDREontheGrid.png|DEIRDRE on the Grid DEIRDRE'SRecognizer.png|DEIRDRE'S Red Recognizer DEIRDREinRecognizer.png|DEIRDRE in her Red Recognizer See Also Underground Prime Sequence 0:1 MATRIX DEIRDRIX Tank Program Military Program Category:Programs Category:Program Leaders Category:MATRIX Category:DEIRDRE Category:Characters Category:CLU 2 Category:Red Cirruitry Category:Grid Guards Category:Villains Category:Roleplay Characters